


Knight Takes Queen

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Musketeers AU, and they might fuck from time to time, as a passtime in between overthrowing plots against her, chat is her loyal musketeer, marinette is the queen of france, nah they are madly in love with each other, rated m for sexual implications though nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: There was an unwritten rule that a musketeer shouldn't be intimate with the Queen. It never stopped them though.





	Knight Takes Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a musketeers au so here it is. No regrets.

“My apologies sire, but the Queen requested to be left alone in her chambers. She locked the doors, no one is allowed to enter.”

Adrien Agreste, better known by his alias Chat Noir, looked in surprise at the servant. “My memory might fool me, but I believe I had an appointment with the Queen.”

Albeit, he didn’t make it under his name, he wanted to surprise her. But still, an appointment it was.

The maid simply shook her head. “The Queen requested all the meetings that she had today to either be postponed or canceled.”

Something was not right here. This wasn’t something the queen would do out of the blue, there must be a serious reason behind all of this. But it seemed the servant had a strong will that wasn’t close to bending anytime soon. So Chat decided there were other methods.

“Mademoiselle,” he took his hat off and bowed. “Thank you for your time.”

And with that, the musketeer turned around and disappeared through the halls of the palace.

\--------------------------------

Adrien Agreste was known as Chat Noir. The black cat among the Musketeers. And for more than one reason. He took a glance down at the gardens under him. About four floors until the ground. Pretty impressive if he had to say so himself. He pushed the windows open with ease and steppe on the inner window still.

“Well, Your Majesty how come… “ the words froze in his throat at the sight before him.

The chamber was a mess. The furniture was sprawled all around the room, some of it broken. The curtains had been torn to pieces, as was a good part of the canopy of the bed. There were red stains on it and on the wall. And in the middle of the floor, a figure clad in red laid motionless.

“Marinette!” he shouted in panic, leaving courtesies aside and jumping in the room.

He touched her shoulder, turning her over slightly. there was no blood dripping from her, sans some small scratches. A good sign, a good sign. 

“Marinette, Marinette. Mon amour, please, please…” his gloved hand reached for the pulse point on her neck. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as he searched for any sign that she was still alive. Anything, any small… there. There was a pulse. He could at least…

Marinette’s eyes snapped open, taking a second to focus properly, before glancing up at him.

Chat let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He couldn't put into words the wave of relief that just washed over him.

“Chat Noir?” she whispered, narrowing her eyes at him. “You are back?”

He stroked her cheek gently. “Yes, mon amour. But I… I thought you were dead.”

Her eyes hardened. “So did they. I believe I will be left alone for a little while.”

Chat’s jaw clenched. “The cardinal’s assassins? He really won’t stop until he has you dead, won’t he?”

She propped herself on her elbows and glared at nothing in particular. “Of course not. But I should be fine for a while. They will send him a report in Nantes or wherever the hell he is at the moment and that will take time.”

Chat got up, offering her a hand and helping her stand up. She sighed deeply before the gloomy look on her face disappeared, bein replaced by a playful one. She turned around and began playing with the lapels of his coat. 

“And when did you get to back to Paris, my loyal musketeer?”

“Just last night, Your Highness. And I had to see you over some very important matters.”

“Oh,” she hummed, reaching for his hat, taking it off and throwing it aside without a care. “And what is the important matter?”

Chat smiled down at her and shrugged his coat to the side, revealing the red ribbon with a small golden ladybug charm, wrapped around his upper arm. Her expression softened.

“You still have it.”

\---------------------

_*2 weeks prior*_

_“I do hope this is a good enough farewell gift for you, my queen.” he said cockily while getting up from the floor._

_Marinette was leaning against her writing desk, the skirts of her dress crumpled and her hair a disheveled mess._

_“My, you certainly know your gifts.” she managed to say through ragged breaths. “I will miss you and your… uncomparable skills while you are away in Calais.”_

_Chat took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. “No more than I will miss you.” he whispered against her skin._

_“Then maybe I should give you something to remember me by.” she stated and he wasn’t sure if she meant literally or was just teasing him._

_Slowly, she reached for the complicated updo her hair was put in and pulled out a red ribbon, letting the dark locks fall free over her shoulders. The moonlight filtering through the window gave it a blue tint, making her look almost otherworldly. Chat wondered yet again how in the world he managed to win the love of the most beautiful woman in the world. She raised the ribbon between them, then gently grabbed a golden ladybug sewn into the ribbon. Slowly she brought the amulet to her lips and pressed a kiss against it._

_“For good luck,” she told him as she began wrapping it around his arm. “For my most loyal musketeer.”_

\--------------------------

“Of course I have it.” he said, while stroking her hair. “Losing the queen’s favor would have been quite horrible, wouldn’t it? It did indeed bring me luck.”

Marinette smiled at him, he fingers playing with the laces of his shirt. “And the spy cell of the Cardinal up there?”

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. “Oh, there was this horrible fire, and the hut of the so-called fisherman burned to the ground with them all inside. Tragical really, I wish I could have saved more than just a book of reports from there.”

Marinette’s smile grew as he took out a small leader wrapped journal and set it on her writing desk. 

“Oh, Chaton, you are truly the best thing I had found in this wretched land.” her voice dropped and her blue eyes glinted mischievously as she whispered the next words. “Now how shall I compensate you for your efforts?”

The question was rhetorical, of course. If her playful tone wasn’t enough of the hint, the fact that she was pushing him back to the bed (with a surprising amount of force for such a petite woman) certainly said enough.

“Wait, wait, wait.” he pleaded, getting a hold of her hands to stop her from ripping his shirt open. “You’ve been attacked, you got some small wounds, shouldn’t you see a healer or… “

Marinette placed her index finger over his lips. “You are sweet to care, Chaton, but I am perfectly fine. I won’t die from a couple of scratches. Now do I need to command you to get undresses and help me break the bed or will you be a good kitten and do it on your own.”

Chat smirked, amused by her antics. “Well, if my queen wishes so, I can’t refuse her.”

In a quick movement, he shed his coat, letting it pool in a heap on the floor as his arms wrapped around Marinette bringing her as close as possible. They lips clashed together as he moved closer to the bed, almost carrying Marinette in his arms at this point. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that a musketeer of the king has no place bedding the queen. But frankly, Chat Noir couldn’t care less and he was no musketeer of the king. He was hers. Her musketeer, lover, confident and whatever else she needed him to be. All the laws could go to hell, along with the cardinal and his warmongering plots and King Theo and his crass incompetence and ostentatiousness. As far as he was concerned, the queen was the only one capable of doing something for the kingdom and its people and he had decided a long time ago to protect her. It was just that along the way he might have fallen madly in love with her cleverness, stubbornness, wit, and kindness. And he couldn't regret it for one second.

“Chat… “ Marinette whispered against his lips as they broke their kiss to catch their breaths. 

“I love you.” he stated loudly cupping her face and looking into her eyes, hoping she could see his honesty. It was the first time when he said it out loud.

“Oh,” Marinette gave him a bright smile. “Oh, minou, I know.”

And with that, he pulled him in another long, passionate kiss. Chat Noir smiled against her lips. the night was young and they intended to make most out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I can write an additional one-shot explicit sequel with what follows, if you guys are interested.


End file.
